Find the Power
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: [AU/BeforeHistory?] [Congelado] La Corte de Naciones a girado la orden de mantener a todos los Pokédex Holders en la Escuela de Súper Entrenadores. Ahora los Holders deberán enfrentarse a un entrenamiento especial para no ser una amenaza para el gobierno. Pero, una serie de acontecimientos arbitrarios podrán a prueba el poder de tan singulares entrenadores.


_**Capítulo 1: Súper Entrenadores**_

_**By: Trainer Manuel Baez and Cotton Blue**_

* * *

_"...es por medio de la presente por la cual expresamos nuestra preocupación acerca de los individuos llamados "Pokédex Holders", individuos que se rigen bajo la tutela de investigadores de alto renombre como el Profesor Oak o Serbal._

_Sin embargo, el mundo actual no está en posición de tener entrenadores de tal poder que sólo responden a las órdenes de dichos profesores. Debido a los varios accidentes acontecidos con entrenadores de gran poder, las naciones del mundo muestran su preocupación de que estos individuos puedan utilizar su poder contra nosotros._

_Es por ello que, la Corte de Naciones ordena la inmediata extradición de todos los individuos Pokédex Holders, y afines, a la Escuela de Súper Entrenadores de la región de Sinnoh, para que reciban un entrenamiento especializado con el cual la Corte de Naciones pueda supervisar y monitorearlos, todo con el fin de evitar tragedias futuras..."._

* * *

El inclemente ruido de un timbre retumbó por todo un gran pasillo de escuela. Aquel timbre anunciaba el inicio del almuerzo, uno de los momentos más ansiados por todos los entrenadores de la prestigiosa escuela de Súper Entrenadores de la región Sinnoh.

De inmediato, todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir, de manera apresurada, de sus salones, todos con rumbo al comedor de la institución.

En el enorme pasillo verde podían verse a todo tipo de entrenadores jóvenes, estando algunos ligeramente agotados y otros con mucha energía en sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, aunque el tráfico de alumnos era bastante homogéneo, había un grupo de ocho entrenadores que parecían ser evitados por el resto.

De aquel pequeño grupo, una chica bostezó y levantó los brazos, haciendo que sus hombros tronaran levemente en el proceso. Luego de limpiarse un poco los ojos debido al sueño, Sapphire soltó un pequeño quejido.

—¿Cuál habías dicho que sería la comida que nos darían hoy, Green? —trató de proponer un tema de conversación, aunque realmente lo único que circulaba por su mente era la figura de aquel coordinador Pokémon.

—Blue dijo que pasta y sopa de verdura —confesó el chico.

—¿Lo mismo otra vez? Ya van dos días seguidos —se unió a la conversación otro estudiante del grupo.

—Es lo normal en estas instituciones, Black. Suelen hacer lo mismo hasta que ya no tengan más abasto —respondió la chica de pelo azulado.

—Tiene mucha experiencia en ello, señorita Crystal, ¿no? —se interesó el chico de cabellos verdes.

—Un poco, Mitsuru, aunque un orfanato es muy diferente a un internado —suspiró exhausta.

—Yo no veo la diferencia, honestamente —susurró mientras ocultaba su mirada en su gorra favorita.

—Bueno, X, al menos nosotros no estaremos aquí para siempre —agregó Crystal, tratando de darle ánimos a pesar de que era casi imposible.

—Eso espero, realmente estar atrapado en este lugar es agobiante —comentó el chico de ojos rojos—. Al menos Diamond, Green, Mitsuru y yo tenemos un lugar para entrenar.

—Sólo faltaría un lugar donde pudiésemos cocinar nuestra propia comida —manifestó Diamond, acariciando su estómago.

—O al menos que nos dejaran salir un poco, lo que sea para hacernos sentir menos atrapados —finalizó Red, estirándose—. Realmente quiero volver a Kanto.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente al finalizar esa frase. Todos los integrantes del grupo se miraron mutuamente; el mismo aspecto cabizbajo en cada uno de ellos. Sólo Green fue el único que se mantuvo con la mirada al frente, centrado

Para fortuna del grupo, la cafetería estaba bastante cerca de su salón de clases, por lo que llegar hasta ella no fue nada tardado. Entrando al enorme recinto, todos se dirigieron directamente a la zona de comida.

Por detrás del vidrio de la zona de comida los esperaba una joven bien conocida por todos; Blue, vistiendo un delantal blanco y una bandana azul, recibiendo al grupo con una sonrisa.

—Finalmente llegaron chicos, la comida se enfriará pronto —dijo Blue, mientras se preparaba para servirle a Green.

—Se supone que la comida debe mantenerse caliente, ¿no? —interrogó Green, arqueando la ceja.

—Era broma —haciendo comúnmente su gesto—. ¿Qué quieres comer?

De inmediato Blue comenzó a servir la comida. Green, X, Crystal y Red se decantaron por la sopa de verduras, mientras que Diamond, Mitsuru, Sapphire y Black prefirieron comer pasta. Luego de tener sus alimentos, sus bebidas y de haberse despedido de Blue, el grupo fue a buscar algún lugar disponible para comer.

La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas por los demás estudiantes de la escuela, haciendo que el grupo tuviese que buscar bastante más para poder sentarse. Sin embargo, los chicos no tardaron en encontrarse una mesa con caras conocidas.

En un rincón del recinto, en la parte de la cafetería que estaba al aire libre, había una gran mesa donde podrían estar más de quince personas. Sin embargo, la mesa no estaba vacía, en ella estaban sentados otros amigos del grupo; Gold, Silver, Ruby, White y Moon.

—Hola chicos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? —preguntó Red, sentándose a un lado de Gold.

—Apenas unos diez minutos, la vieja que nos da clases decidió terminarla antes —respondió Gold, rascándose la nariz.

—Gold, es muy grosero de tu parte que le digas así a la maestra —recriminó Crystal, sentándose junto a él y Silver.

—Sólo digo la verdad —tomó un poco de su jugo—. Ya tiene bastantes años para ser considerada una vieja.

—De todas formas, Crystal tiene razón, deberías ser más respetuoso —agregó Silver, tomando un poco de su sopa.

Gold se limitó a hacer un gesto burlón, cosa que irritó levemente a Silver y provocó una mirada decepcionada por parte de Crystal.

Crystal tomó su cuchara para probar la sopa, pero dicho acto provocó que su mano temblara un poco. Rápidamente introdujo la comida en su boca, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie había presenciado tal acto.

—Ey, presidenta, ¿qué tal estuvo su clase? —preguntó Black a su compañera, con un sonrisa.

—Bastante aburrida, solo cosas teóricas de combate y eso —confesó White, para después tomar el hombro de Moon—. Al menos parece que a Moon le encantó.

Moon hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado al ser tomada tan bruscamente por su compañera. No estaba acostumbrada a la forma de actuar de White.

—Era una clase de pokémon veneno, era normal que estuviera interesada —Moon simplemente se alejó un poco de su efusiva amiga—. Aunque, la mayoría de cosas que vimos ya las sabía con anterioridad.

Aquella última frase fue acompañada de una risa seca por parte de X, quien se había sentado junto a Diamond y Black. Aquella risa no pasó desapercibida por Moon, la cual le dirigió una mirada fija al chico.

—Sigo sin entender por qué nos dan clases teóricas, en especial a ti o a Platinum, ustedes saben más que la mayoría de profesores —confesó X, recargando sus codos sobre la mesa.— Es absurdo.

Aquello provocó una pequeña risa por parte de Black y White, pero Diamond y Moon no parecieron encontrarle la gracia del todo. Luego de un par de segundos, X bajó levemente la mirada y los hombros.

—Lo lamento, olvidaba ese hecho —comentó, con un tono arrepentimiento.

—No te preocupes —dijo Moon, con una mirada cabizbaja—. Diamond, ¿iras a verlos?

—Sí, justo cuando termine la clase siguiente —Diamond esbozó ligeramente una sonrisa, pero la falsedad de aquel gesto fue detectada fácilmente por Moon—. ¿Tú también irás?

—Sí, en cuanto termine mi clase, solo esperaré a Sun para que me acompañe —Moon bajó ligeramente la mirada, revolviendo su sopa.

El silencio se hizo presente en esa parte de la mesa. Black y White se miraron mutuamente, expresándose mutuamente su incomodidad. Moon continuó mirando su sopa y revolviéndola.

X empezó a buscar con la mirada a Y, buscándola entre la multitud de gente que recién entraba a la cafetería. Al no encontrarla, simplemente intentó comer, sin mirar a los demás. Vaya que necesitaba de su amiga para aligerar el ambiente.

En cierto rincón de la mesa, se encontraban los Holders de Hoenn, exceptuando por Emerald, quien aún se encontraba en clases. Desde el primer momento en que Sapphire vio a Ruby, se sentó inmediatamente a su lado, queriendo de alguna forma "marcar territorio" junto a su amado, pero a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, era inevitable para ella ponerse muy nerviosa y sonrojarse debido a la cercanía.

—¿C-cómo está la comida, Ruby...? —trató de sugerir un tema de conversación, pero la inseguridad en su cuerpo se notaba desde lejos.

—¿La comida...? Está bien, pero preocúpate de comer o se enfriará —respondió el azabache sin comprender las intenciones de su compañera—. Por cierto Mitsuru, ¿hoy también entrenarás con Green?

—Sí, hoy me enseñará nuevas técnicas y una forma de respirar mejor durante los combates.

—Ruby me mencionó sobre tu entrenamiento. ¿Green es un buen maestro? —preguntó interesada en las actividades del chico.

—Es algo estricto, pero todas sus técnicas me han funcionado.

—Tal vez deba pedirle a Crystal que sea mi maestra…

—¿Eh? No creo que necesites a una maestra, te volverías mucho más violenta.

—¡Oye! Sólo quiero prepararme ante cualquier situación que pueda emerger de la nada… —desvió su mirada mientras hacía un puchero con sus mejillas.

—Si quieres puedo pedirle a Green que te dé una pequeña clase, jeje… —rió incómodo, tratando de cambiar el ambiente entre sus dos compañeros.

Red comenzó a comer lentamente, mirando a lo lejos a donde se encontraba Diamond y el tenso ambiente que se había formado. Cruzándose de brazos, el chico se recargó en su asiento.

—Parece que lo de Platinum y Pearl sigue siendo un tema delicado —le dijo Red a Green, el cual estaba sentado junto a él.

—Aún están en la etapa del duelo —Green comió un poco—. ¿Te ha dicho Yellow cómo siguen?

—Pearl se encuentra mejor, seguramente pueda volver a clases en unos días, pero Platinum... —Red fijó su mirada en la mesa, bajando los hombros—, bueno, ella necesitará más tiempo.

Green asintió, comió un poco más y miró de reojo a Blue, observando detalladamente cómo continuaba sirviendo comida sin descanso.

—Es la etapa del duelo, es la más difícil de todas —comentó, limpiándose los labios—. ¿Cómo sigue Diamond con sus entrenamientos?

—Nada mal, finalmente logró enfocarse más en los combates —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro—, sin embargo, aún le falta mucho para pulir sus técnicas, tal vez necesite un poco más de motivación —Red entonces miró a Mitsuru— ¿Y qué tal es Mitsuru?

—Bastante mejor de lo que pensé, ha mejora mucho más de lo que esperaba —comentó Green, mirando al chico.

—No me sorprende, tus técnicas de entrenamiento son bastante más disciplinadas que las mías —confesó Red, cruzando sus brazos—. Yellow aún las recuerda.

Aquello solo hizo que Green sonriera de manera bastante orgullosa, mirando a su pupilo. Realmente Mitsuru se había esforzado para seguir sus pasos, a pesar de que su enfermedad seguía latente y muchas veces debía detenerse para descansar un tiempo, pero esas fuerzas y valentía que nacían del joven, era lo que emocionaba a Green y le hacía feliz haber sido su entrenador.

Red simplemente volvió a su comida, pensando en la nueva sección de entrenamiento que tenía preparada para Diamond en la tarde. Mientras pensaba en ello, el chico pudo divisar al último grupo de sus compañeros, los cuales ya tenían su comida.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, Red les indicó dónde se podían sentar a Emerald, Lack-Two, Whi-Two, Y, Shi, Sou y Sun. Rápidamente, los chicos se incorporaron a los asientos disponibles.

—¿Cómo estuvieron las clases? —preguntó Ruby al pequeño.

—Puaj, aburridas… —se sentó con su bandeja de comida y apoyó sus manos en su nuca—, Todo era sobre conocimientos básicos, aprendí eso hace 10 años atrás.

—Emerald, muchos de los estudiantes son sólo novatos que recién recibieron a su inicial —Mitsuru trató de explicarle para que fuera un poco más empático.

—Eso no hace menos aburridas las clases, ¿sabías?

—Podríamos ir a jugar tenis algún día de estos, así no te aburrirás tanto en esta escuela —sugirió Ruby.

—¿E-en pareja? —se ilusionó Sapphire.

—Esa sí es una buena idea, necesito liberar energías de alguna forma —el rostro del pequeño volvió a reflejar una sonrisa.

Cuando X volteó a ver quién se había sentado junto a él, pudo sentir la calidez de una mano que tocaba su hombro. Aquella mano no era de nadie más que de Y.

—Ey, chicos, ¿qué tal están? —preguntó energéticamente Y, sentándose junto a X.

—Señorita, finalmente la encuentro —mencionó Sun, con una cálida sonrisa.

—Es bueno verlos a todos —comentó Lack-Two, sentándose junto a Black.

—Hola a todos —saludó Shi, alegremente.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo? —Sou se sentó junto a su amiga Shi, al fondo de la mesa.

Todos los de aquel pequeño grupo saludaron alegremente a los Holders, los cuales los saludaron de vuelta, con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, la única que no pareció sonreír del todo fue Whi-Two, la cual se sentó tímidamente junto a Y.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu clase, Sun? —preguntó Moon, curiosa.

—Aburrida, fueron cosas acerca de los pokémon voladores —Sun soltó un leve bostezo, cubriendo rápidamente con su mano.

—Sin embargo, no puedes negar que no te servirá en un futuro —Y rió levemente—. Además, te la pasas en las nubes todo el tiempo.

—Esas clases me impiden seguir ahorrando dinero —el chico se cruzó de brazos—. Además, usted ya está en las nubes, literalmente.

Aquello hizo que la mayoría riera un poco, alegrando muchísimo más el ambiente de cómo había estado antes. Sin embargo, Whi-Two no parecía inmutarse por el extraño ánimo jovial que había en el ambiente.

Otros que no parecían pasarlo del todo bien eran Shi y Sou. Sentándose al fondo de la gran mesa, los Holders de Galar se miraron entre ellos, notando una mirada cabizbaja y un ánimo bastante por los suelos.

—Así que, es por esto que nos impidieron seguir con el desafío de los gimnasios —comentó Sou, enrollando un poco de pasta en su tenedor.

—Sí, sin querer pasamos de ser asistentes de la profesora Magnolia a esto —Shi hizo un pequeño suspiro, para posteriormente comer un poco de sopa.

Ambos no pudieron sentir un extraño sentimiento, una extraña presión en el pecho y en la espalda, a la par que un pequeño tic en sus piernas. Al sentir aquello, ambos se rascaron levemente los hombros.

—Oigan, chicos —dijo Y, llamando la atención de los dos.

De inmediato, ambos respondieron al sonido de Y.

—¿Qué ocurre, señorita Y? —preguntó Sou.

—No es necesario que me llamen así, pueden llamarme Y —agregó, con alegría—. ¿Les gustaría ir con nosotros en el tiempo libre a ver una película a la cineteca? X, Moon, Sun, Black, White y Whi-two irán.

—Yo nunca dije que iría… —dijo X en silencio, para después ser pellizcado levemente por su amiga.

Al escuchar la propuesta, ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos, pensativos. Shi tenía una ceja levantada, mientras que Sou simplemente subió los hombros.

—Sí, por mí está bien —dijo Sou, con una sonrisa calmada.

—Yo también iré, será divertido —Shi también aceptó, alzando los brazos con felicidad.

—Perfecto —Y empuñó el puño, con alegría—. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

—Yo debo de ir a ver a Platinum y a Pearl, lo siento, además de que tengo entrenamiento con Red —dijo Diamond, algo apenado.

—Oh, está bien, te guardaremos palomitas para la noche —Y simplemente le dio una pequeña palmada a su compañero—. Supongo que tú tampoco irás, Lack-Two, ¿verdad?

—Lo lamento, estaré estudiando en mi habitación —dijo el holder de Unova, alzando los hombros.

Y simplemente movió sus hombros e hizo un gesto. La verdad no le extrañaba en lo absoluto que él no asistiera. Sin embargo, aún les quedaba avisar a los demás Holders.

—¡Oigan, chicos de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn! —gritó Y, llamando la atención.

Aquel grito no solo atrajo la atención de sus compañeros, sino también de algunos otros estudiantes. Al sentirse tan observada, la chica simplemente bajó los hombros.

—Iremos a la cineteca en el tiempo libre, ¿quieren ir? —preguntó, en voz baja.

Aquello dejó pensativo a los Holders, pero también provocó que los demás estudiantes comenzaran a hablar acerca de ellos. Whi-Two, al escuchar los murmullos de la gente, se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada, mientras revolvía su pasta.

—Oh, sería divertido, pero Diamond y yo iremos a entrenar —confesó Red, rascándose la nuca.

—Mitsuru y yo también entrenaremos, a menos que él quiera cancelarlo —dijo Green, mirando de reojo a su pupilo.

—Lo siento, Y, ya acordé entrenar con Green —dijo Mitsuru.

—Ustedes y sus entrenamientos —Y hizo una mueca que logró sacar algunas risas—. ¿Podrían decirles a Blue y Yellow cuando las vean? —ambos chicos aceptaron el avisarles a sus respectivas amigas—. ¿Y ustedes?

—Sí estarás tú, con gusto, nunca le negaría una cita a una chica como tú —Gold le guiñó el ojo a Y, recibiendo una mirada bastante molesta de X y un pequeño golpe por parte de Crystal—. Oye, cada vez pegas más fuerte.

—En serio necesitas comportarte —expresó Crystal, limpiándose la cara con una servilleta—. Me gustaría ir, pero tengo unos asuntos importantes, lo siento.

—Yo puedo ir, no tengo nada mejor que hacer —confesó Silver, mirando a Y—. Además, necesitarán a alguien para controlar a Gold.

Aunque Gold se sintió ofendido, Silver simplemente ignoró la mueca del chico y continuó con su comida. Con las confirmaciones de los chicos de Johto decididas, solo faltaban los chicos de Hoenn.

Ruby titubeaba en su decisión; podría ir y pasar tiempo con sus compañeros, o fácilmente podría quedarse en su habitación viendo los DVD de concursos Pokémon, los cuales estudiaba cada noche.

-Yo... -antes de que pudiera pinar, inmediatamente alguien se puso adelante de él.

-¡Sí queremos! -todos podían notar la emoción en los ojos de Sapphire.

-¿Qué...? -se extrañó su compañero, quien parecía no entender ninguna de las señales de la chica.

-¿No crees que es buena idea, Ruby? Tal vez encontremos alguna película de coordinadores... -y finalizó tímidamente su oración, temiendo por la reacción de Ruby.

-¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Eso sería _beautiful_!

-Yo paso -manifestó Emerald haciendo un gesto de desagrado.- No quiero ver a estos tórtolos

-¡Vamos Emerald! ¡De seguro te divertirás! -Sapphy le dio una palmada al pequeño y rió forzosamente.

-E-está bien, pero no te comportes así, das miedo.

—Genial, al menos irán la mayoría —dijo Y, sonriendo y volviendo a su comida—. Pero queda pendiente un evento para que vayamos todos.

Todos simplemente asintieron y continuaron con su comida. A pesar de la voluntad de Y, era casi imposible lograr que todos los Holders pudiesen reunirse en un simple evento comunal, sin embargo la chica se mantenía optimista.

Luego de terminar su comida, finalmente el timbre del fin del almuerzo sonó, indicándoles a los Holders que debían volver a sus clases, que, para su fortuna, solo quedaban pocas. Luego de dejar sus platos en el área donde se lavaban, todos partieron a su clase.

* * *

El sol comenzaba su lento camino hacia el horizonte, indicando el inicio del tiempo libre para los alumnos. Tres horas antes de irse a sus habitaciones a dormir. Cada alumno tenía sus propios planes para utilizar esas valiosas tres horas.

En el caso de Diamond, el chico se despidió de sus compañeros Holders de su última clase, deseándoles que se divirtieran en la cineteca. Fue lo más rápido que pudo a la pequeña tienda al lado de la cafetería para comprar dos barras de chocolate y se apresuró para ir a la enfermería del lugar.

El sitio se encontraba demasiado cerca de las habitaciones de las chicas. Con una gran cruz roja en el techo, era difícil no saber dónde se encontraba el enorme edificio blanco.

Abriendo las puertas del edificio, Diamond se encontró cara a cara con la sala de espera, la cual estaba completamente vacía, exceptuando por una sola chica que estaba en la recepción.

—Diamond, buenas tardes —Yellow sonrió alegremente, portando un atuendo de enfermera.

Sin más dilación, Diamond se acercó.

—Hola, Yellow —sonriendo—. ¿Qué tal siguen?

—Pearl se encuentra mucho mejor, podrá irse en un par de días, pero… —Yellow hizo un pequeño silencio, desviando la mirada—. Platinum aún está algo delicada.

Escuchar aquella afirmación hizo que Diamond tragara saliva, a la vez que sintió cómo sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

—¿P-puedo verla? —preguntó preocupado.

—Lo siento, no es buena idea que estés con ella ahora —la voz de Yellow se volvió tenue.

—Por favor, Yellow, quiero verla, necesito saber cómo está.

La rubia miró a Diamond, observando esos ojos lagrimosos que parecían estar a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Aquello le hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago, por lo cual terminó cediendo.

Caminando a través del blanco pasillo, Yellow llevó a Diamond hasta la puerta marcada con el número nueve. Lentamente, la enfermera abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Diamond.

Al entrar, el chico pudo apreciar una vez más la habitación de su amiga; una gran habitación blanca con una televisión, una pequeña mesa de metal con una silla, un pequeño librero, una gran ventana que daba al pequeño patio de la institución y una gran cama blanca justo enfrente de la puerta.

Este último fue el lugar donde Diamond pudo ver a su amiga. Platinum estaba vestida con una gran bata azul, abrazando sus piernas y fijando su mirada a la pared. Sin embargo, al escuchar el sonido de Diamond acercándose a ella, volteó a verlo.

—¿Dia? —preguntó, en voz baja.

—Ho-hola, señorita, ¿cómo sigue? —preguntó Diamond, acercándose lentamente a su amiga.

Platinum no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, deslizando sus piernas para poder sentarse al filo de la cama.

—Bi-bien, gracias —dijo, con una voz tenue—. ¿Cómo están los demás?

—Están bien, no se preocupe —Diamond se acercó la suficiente para extender su mano—. Mire, le traje este chocolate, seguramente le gustará.

Platinum miró lentamente el chocolate que su amigo le ofrecía. Mirando detalladamente y sintiendo una extraña presión en el pecho. Con un poco de timidez, la chica acercó su mano para tomar su regalo. Tocando levemente la textura del dulce, por error, la chica tocó por un instante los dedos de Diamond.

Al sentir el tacto de sus dedos de su amigo, una imagen mental llegó rápidamente a la mente de Platinum. Con rapidez, la chica alejó la mano, rechazando el dulce de su amigo.

Cuando Diamond alzó la vista, Platinum volvió a sentarse en medio de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y tratando de desviar la mirada. Acto que fue reconocido inmediatamente por el chico.

—Gracias, puedes dejarlo en la mesa y dejarme sola, por favor. —exclamó, sin poder evitar alterarse

—Pe-pero…

—P-por favor, Diamond, necesito estar sola —dijo, ocultando su rostro en sus piernas mientras su voz temblaba.

Al escuchar aquello, Diamond simplemente aceptó con la cabeza, se acercó a la mesa, dejó el chocolate y volteó a ver a su amiga una vez más, la cual seguía en la misma posición.

Al salir, el chico no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos. Mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir, Yellow simplemente puso su mano en su hombro, tratando de consolarlo.

—Lo lamento —dijo Yellow, con un tono angustia—. Necesitas darle tiempo, lo que pasó fue muy reciente, pero se recuperará.

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo por unos momentos hasta que el chico pasó su mano sobre ellas, limpiándose el rostro. Diamond alzó la mirada y simplemente asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa y tomando la mano de Yellow.

—Cuide mucho a la señorita, por favor —dijo Diamond con voz quebrada.

—Eso hare —Yellow sonrió levemente, tratando de animarle.

Luego de unos instantes, Yellow llevó al chico hasta otra habitación, una habitación bastante similar a la que había entrado anteriormente. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no había una chica, sino un chico rubio que miraba la televisión.

—Dia, quiero decir, Diamond —Pearl se alegró bastante de ver a su amigo.

El chico se levantó levemente, mostrado un brazo enyesado por debajo de la manga derecha de su bata. Con cuidado, el chico se acercó a su compañero y le dio un pequeño abrazó, bastante leve.

—Pearl, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Diamond, con un tono de voz ligeramente más animado.

—Bastante mejor, Yellow ha sido bastante amable conmigo —Pearl miró ligeramente a Yellow, la cual se sonrojó levemente.

—Es-es solo mi trabajo —dijo tímidamente Yellow, para después salir levemente de la habitación al escuchar un ruido—. Debó ir a atender a Moon y a Sun, así que los dejo, tengan mucho cuidado.

—Claro, sin problema —dijo Pearl, tomando del hombro a Diamond.

Entonces Yellow hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue del lugar cerrando la puerta, dejando a Diamond y Pearl solos. De inmediato, Diamond tomó la pequeña silla de metal y la acercó hacia la cama de su amigo, mientras este volvía a sentarse en su cama.

Diamond le regaló el chocolate a su amigo, quien lo aceptó gustoso y comenzó a comerlo de manera inmediata.

—Al fin algo rico, la comida de hospital es bastante insípida —confesó.

—Sí, de todas formas la comida del comedor no es tan buena —Diamond hizo un pequeño gesto, recordando su comida anterior.

—Eso es raro, más viniendo de ti —Pearl finalmente terminó del chocolate—. Podrías meterte de cocinero, así deleitarías a todos.

—Hay un puesto, pero no creo tomarlo, interfiera con mis entrenamientos con Red —Diamond miró por la ventana, buscando algo.

—Oh, cierto, eso —Pearl bajó los hombros, mirando directamente a Diamond—. Si iras enserio con eso, ¿verdad?

Diamond se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el pequeño parque que estaba por fuera de la habitación. Al tener las ventanas abiertas, una corriente de aire golpeó levemente su cara, haciendo que el chico cerrase los ojos y lanzará un gran suspiro que logró relajar sus músculos.

—Sí, va bastante en serio, Pearl —moviendo ligeramente sus hombros—. Red es bastante bueno, me ha enseñado bastantes cosas de los combates.

Pearl asimiló levemente lo que su amigo estaba diciendo. Acercándose levemente a él, el holder simplemente tocó su hombro, atrayendo la atención de su amigo.

—Diamond, sabes que no tienes por qué culparte por eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

—Sabes, Pearl, si tan solo hubiese podido ser más fuerte, si tan solo hubiese podido ayudarte a ti de mejor manera en esa pelea, tú no hubiese salido tan lastimado y la señorita no hubiera… —el chico hizo una pausa, tapándose la boca con su puño.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, lagrimas que volvieron a manchar el suéter azul que tenía el chico.

—Diamond, lo importante es que la señorita ahora se encuentra a salvo —comentó, tratando de aliviar.

—Pero pudo haberse evitado, se pudo haber evitado que la señorita ahora nos mire con ese rostro lleno de miedo —Diamond miró directamente a su amigo—. Solo quiero protegerla, protegerlos.

Aquella acción hizo que Pearl tragara saliva y se le encogiera el corazón. A él también le dolía lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, Diamond lo había tomado mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

El holder no estaba seguro de que aquella determinación en los ojos de su mejor amigo era buena o mala, siendo honesto, ni siquiera él sabía cómo reaccionar todavía. Sin decir una sola palabra más, el chico tomó el control de la televisión y se lo dio a Diamond.

—¿Quieres ver Taurina Omega? —preguntó.

Luego de un pequeño suspiro y de limpiarse las lágrimas, Diamond sonrió levemente, tomó el control y encendió el televisor.

* * *

Luego de pasar unos minutos en la biblioteca, Gold y Silver decidieron ir a la cineteca de la institución para ver la película a la que Y lo había invitado. Crystal los acompañaría hasta la entrada del lugar, ya que ella iría a un lugar diferente.

Siendo un internado tan grande, el camino de la biblioteca hasta la cineteca era bastante largo, por lo que el trío de Johto tuvo un pequeño momento para charlar un poco.

—¿No les parece que la chica de Kalos, Y, se esfuerza mucho en hacernos convivir a todos? —preguntó Gold, poniendo sus manos por detrás de su nuca y mirando el cielo.

—Y es una chica amigable, Gold, supongo que solo quiere hacerse amigos de todos —confesó Crystal, cargando unos libros en sus manos.

—Supongo, pero es bastante raro, creo que esta es la cuarta vez que nos invita a todos a la cineteca —dijo el azabache.

—Sexta —corrigió Silver, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Acaso las cuentas? —preguntó, arqueando la ceja—. ¿O es que acaso te interesa estar más con ella que lo que a mí me interesa?

Aquello solo fue respondido por una mirada enojada de Silver.

—Simplemente no soy tan tonto como para no saber contar —dijo, cruzando los brazos.

—Si claro, así lo ponemos —Gold rió levemente, molestando a su amigo—. Y tú, Crys, ¿cuál es el asunto súper serio que tienes que atender? Ya están siendo muy recurrentes.

—Es algo que me gustaría mantener el secreto, Gold —respondió con seriedad y frialdad.

—¿Es eso o acaso estás saliendo con algún chico guapo? No, mentira, no hay manera de que encuentras a otro chico más guapo que yo —alegó, rascándose la nariz.

Aquello fue correspondido por un fuerte golpe por parte de la chica en el costado de Gold. Al sentir el dolor del golpe, Gold se inclinó y apretó su mano contra el área donde había sido golpeado. Aquello hizo sacar una pequeña risa en el rostro de Silver.

—¡Oye!, enserio ahora tus golpes duelen más —confesó, enderezándose.

—Simplemente no vuelvas a decir tonterías —expresó, con algo de enojo.

Gold se levantó con dificultad, la verdad es que el ardor del golpe le hacía moverse de una manera bastante adolorida, como si su pierna estuviera rota. Mientras Gold trataba de caminar con normalidad, Silver miró de reojo a su amiga, la cual parecía estar demasiado seria, más de lo normal.

—Oye, Crystal —Silver llamó la atención de la chica—. ¿Estás segura de que necesitas todos esos libros? El tema que nos dejaron tú lo dominas bastante bien.

—Nunca está de más, Silver —respondió rápidamente—. Además, es una oportunidad interesante para leer libros propios de aquí, siempre habrá algo que aprender.

—No lo sé, esos libros son demasiado viejos —Gold pareció recuperar el ritmo—. Además, hasta donde yo sé, esos libros ya los habías leído en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, ¿no?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Crystal bajara la mirada, observando con detenimiento sus libros, los cuales parecían pesar mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.

—Simplemente quiero seguir leyéndolos, eso es todo —confesó, continuando su caminata—. ¿Podríamos darnos prisa? Necesito hacer mis asuntos.

Gold y Silver asintieron y continuaron su caminata con mayor velocidad. Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres expresó una sola palabra, todos caminaron en silencio, directo hasta la cineteca que finalmente se alcanzaba a divisar en el horizonte.

Estando a pocos metros de llegar, Crystal se detuvo súbitamente, tomando por sorpresa a sus amigos.

—Bueno, iré a hacer mis cosas —la chica comenzó a caminar hacia los edificios de departamentos—. Disfruten la película y salúdenme a todos.

—Adiós, Crystal —se despidió Silver, amablemente.

—Adiós, Crys —Gold también se despidió, alzando la mano.

La chica comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia aquel lugar que se rehusaba revelar a sus compañeros. Mientras la silueta de la chica se desvanecía, Gold miró a Silver directamente a la cara, el chico hizo un gesto al ver a su amigo y desvió la mirada.

—Viste eso, ¿cierto? —preguntó el azabache.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó de vuelta.

—La actitud de Crystal, es bastante más seria de lo habitual, más fría —el chico siguió caminando, volteando a ver a su amigo.

—Tal vez solo necesite su espacio —comentó, suspirando—. Debe estar adaptándose a los cambios —comentó, alzando los hombros.

—No estoy seguro, siento que es algo más —tocando su barbilla—. Quiero decir, ni siquiera tú tuviste una actitud tan extraña cuando nos trajeron aquí.

—Es muy diferente, si te refieres a eso —dijo, luego de haber llegado a las puertas del establecimiento—. Solo deberíamos darle su espacio.

Gold se quedó pensando un poco más, parado justo a la entrada. Había un extraño sentimiento en el pecho que le alertaba de algo. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar exactamente.

Aunque el ver a Y saludándolos hizo a Gold entrar a la cineteca, el azabache continuó pensando cómo actuar. Lo que más le sorprendía era la actitud tan calmada con la que lo tomaba su compañero, haciéndole dudar si lo que tenía en su cabeza no era nada más que una paranoia.

* * *

El asfalto estaba levemente calentado por el sol, la brisa soplaba con suavidad y los chicos de Hoenn disfrutaban del panorama en una de las canchas de la institución.

Mientras Sapphire y Ruby jugaban al tenis, Emerald y Mitsuru estaban sentados en una banca, viendo el partido de sus amigos.

—Sapphire es realmente buena en los deportes —admiró Mitsuru.

—Claro, ha estado en contacto con la naturaleza toda su vida, su resistencia física es lo menos que se podría esperar —y sin evitarlo, sonrió al recordar a su amiga.

—¡Ruby! ¡No te desconcentres! —gritó la castaña algo enfadada al percatarse que su amado desvió la mirada al ver un Mothim pasar.

—¿Has visto esos colores? Son una perfecta combinación de matices, definitivamente mis Pokémon deben tener esos colores en el próximo concurso.

—Pero lo que nunca cambiará al parecer es su relación con Ruby... —rió avergonzado el muchacho de cabellos verdes al ver el acto de sus amigos.

—Eso parece...

—Ah, ya me debo ir. Green me está esperando en la cafetería —Mitsuru miró su reloj y luego regresó su mirada al rubio.

Green y Mitsuru habían acordado encontrarse en la cafetería después de clases para discutir sobre el entrenamiento. A pesar de que al joven le hacía ilusión jugar con sus amigos, no podría ni aunque quisiera, ya que el tenis requería una gran resistencia física y control de la respiración, cosa en la que Mitsuru no podía esforzarse demasiado. Todas sus energías iban destinadas al entrenamiento, aunque le costara la vida.

—Suerte —se despidió Emerald.

—¡Buena suerte Mitsuru! ¡Dinos cómo te fue! —le gritó Ruby, mientras Sapphire sólo alzaba la mano con una sonrisa.

Aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer para Mitsuru, y no se iba a rendir tan fácil independiente de su salud.

* * *

Antes de que el sol terminará finalmente de ocultarse, Red logró entrar tranquilamente a la enfermería. Al cruzar las puertas de cristal, el holder pudo identificar a bastantes caras conocidas.

—Hola, Sun —saludó Red al chico que estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la entrada.

—Red, hola —Sun saludó alegremente—. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Justamente te iba a preguntar lo mismo —acercándose y sentándose junto a él—. ¿Sabes dónde está Yellow y Diamond?

—Yellow fue a cambiar para salir, y Diamond está con su amigo —respondió—. Yo espero a la señorita.

—Oh, entiendo —Red se cruzó de brazos, esperando—. ¿Ustedes irán con Y a ver la película?

—Así es, solo debo esperar a que la señorita termine de cuidar a su hermana —el chico volteó a ver el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones—. De hecho ahí vienen.

Volteando la mirada, Red pudo ver a Diamond y a Moon caminando juntos. El holder pudo notar la mirada cabizbaja y el lento caminar de ambos.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó Red, seriamente.

—Oh, Red —Moon se sorprendió de ver al chico ahí—. Sí, es solo que… bueno, acabamos de ver a Platinum.

—¿Cómo sigue ella? —preguntó, curioso.

—Ya un poco mejor —la voz seca de Diamond provocó una tensión en el ambiente—. Sólo necesitará tiempo.

Red observó como Diamond se limpió levemente los ojos, notando lo rojo que estaban. Volteando a ver a Moon, notó como la chica no tenía la misma coloración, pero de todas formas había algunas pequeñas lágrimas que manchaban su camisa blanca.

—Estoy seguro de que Platinum podrá salir adelante —Sun se puso en medio de los dos chicos y les dio una ligera palmada en el hombro—. Les puedo asegurar que con la ayuda de alguien como Yellow, todo saldrá bien.

Aunque aquel golpe asustó a Moon, la holder sonrió levemente al ver a su compañero tan entusiasmado. No estaba segura del porqué, pero el ver aquella sonrisa plena de su compañero le hizo sonreír ligeramente.

—Sun tiene razón, solo será cuestión de tiempo —Red puso su mano en el hombro de Diamond—. Lo mejor será mantenernos optimistas, Yellow es bastante buena para cuidar a personas que lo necesitan.

Aunque aquello logró sacar una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza por parte de Diamond, Sun y Moon se quedaron mirando por detrás del chico. No entendiendo que es lo que miraban, Red volteó ligeramente, encontrándose con Yellow.

La chica tenía en sus manos una mochila donde guardaba su ropa. Su mirada estaba centrada en él, a la par que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

—¿En verdad lo crees, Red? —preguntó Yellow, tímidamente.

—Oh Yellow, no sabías que estabas aquí —el chico se rascó la cabeza—. Claro que sí, nos has ayudado muchas veces y lo haces genial.

—Gra-gracias —la chica desvió la mirada.

Red rió levemente, mientras que Moon hizo una mueca curiosa la cual Diamond y Sun no entendieron del todo. Al ver a los chicos extrañados, la chica se cruzó de brazos y arqueó las cejas.

—Por cierto, Yellow, Y nos invitó a ver una película en la cineteca y me pidió que te dijera que si querías ir —dijo, con una sonrisa.

—¿A la cineteca? —Yellow se sorprendió bastante—. ¿Todos ustedes irán?

—Solo yo y Sun, Diamond y Red estarán en sus entrenamientos —confesó Moon, suspirando.

Yellow se quedó pensando un momento, planteándose si debería ir o no a dicho lugar. Luego de analizar las posibilidades, la chica finalmente se decidió.

—Suena divertido, iré yo también —Yellow aceptó con una sonrisa—. ¿No le importa si me pierdo uno de sus entrenamientos? —preguntó.

—Para nada, una película puede ser más divertido que vernos a Diamond y a mi entrenar —confesó Red, con una sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa hizo que la chica se sonrojara bastante, volviendo a desviar la mirada para que su sonrojo no fuera notorio. Todo eso seguido de una pequeña cara de confusión por parte de Red.

Luego de aquella escena, los cinco finalmente salieron de la enfermería, listos para partir cada uno por sus diferentes caminos.

—Nos veremos mañana, disfruten su película —se despidió Red, con una sonrisa.

—Salúdenme a todos, diviértanse —se despidió Diamond, alzando la mano.

—Eso haremos, nos vemos —Sun alzaba la mano, con alegría.

—Adiós, buena suerte —Moon parecía estar más animada.

—Tengan cuidado, nos vemos —dijo Yellow, sonriendo.

Luego de aquella despedida, Diamond y Red comenzaron a caminar hacia las canchas de combate que había en el lado sur del instituto, listos para comenzar con su sección de entrenamiento.

* * *

Blue aprovechó el tiempo libre que tenía antes de la preparación de la cena hablando con Green. Sentados en la banca donde antes habían comido, los dos Holders disfrutaban de dos bebidas azucaradas.

—Así que sigues entrenando al pequeño Mitsuru —preguntó Blue, tomando un poco de su bebida.

—Sí, de hecho no debería tardar mucho en venir —confesó, mirando la hora en su reloj.

—Espero que no seas demasiado duro, el pobre aún tiene problemas con su enfermedad —la holder dejó su bebida en la mesa.

—Solo lo necesario para que mejore como entrenador —Green se cruzó de brazos—. Además, no le pongo ninguna prueba que no pueda lograr, el chico es bastante hábil.

Green cerró los ojos y le dio un gran sorbo a su bebida. Cuando los volvió a abrir, pudo ver a su compañera riendo levemente, tapando su boca con su mano. Él arqueó la ceja, no entendiendo el porqué de aquella risa.

—Tú y Red empezaron a tomarse en serio ese rol de maestro, me parece curioso —Blue terminó de ocultar su risa—. Inclusive parecen ser mejores que muchos de los profesores que hay por aquí.

Aquello provocó una risa sarcástica por parte del holder.

—Son cosas distintas realmente, Diamond y Mitsuru buscan hacerse fuertes por diferentes razones —suspirando—. Además, mi abuelo dijo que estarán por llegar los nuevos maestros especiales.

Siendo Oak uno de los que firmó el acuerdo que obligaba a todos los Holders fueran a esa escuela, este estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría fuera y dentro de la escuela en lo correspondiente con los portadores de la pokédex.

Sin embargo, el recordar las palabras de su abuelo acerca de los nuevos directivos le hizo fruncir el ceño, cosa que su amiga notó al instante.

—Parece ser que eso no te gusta del todo, ¿no? —preguntó la castaña.

—No, esos sujetos tienen un entrenamiento militar —recargándose en su silla—. No estoy en contra de un entrenamiento más duro, pero estoy seguro de que hay algo entre manos.

Escuchando aquello, la chica se acercó a su amigo, interesada y con una mirada graciosa.

—Green el conspiranoico —riendo—. ¿Crees que ellos tienen planeado hacer algo malo con nosotros?

—Al menos con los que se dobleguen —comentó, apoyándose en la mesa—. No quiero decirte mucho más, pero me preocupa.

—Bueno, dudo que ellos puedan doblegarte, ni siquiera yo he podido —bromeó, tocándose la barbilla—. ¿Acaso mis encantos no son suficientes?

—Chica ruidosa —dijo, mirando a otro lado.

Blue simplemente rió de manera coqueta, molestando ligeramente al entrenador. Aunque el tema de los nuevos profesores le molestaba y preocupaba, la risilla traviesa de su amiga le hizo sentirse un poco más cómodo. Pero, aquella risa también le hizo recordar algo.

—Por cierto, Blue —Green miró a los ojos a Blue—. ¿Cómo vas con lo de tus padres?

Al decir aquellas palabras, la sonrisa de Blue se desvaneció de inmediato, sus hombros y su mirada bajaron y sus manos se apoyaron fuertemente en la mesa.

—Sí que sabes arruinar el momento —expresó, frustrada—. No hay nada nuevo, el caso aún no se resuelve y mi trabajo en la cafetería aún no me da los resultados que necesito.

—Entiendo —Green se cruzó de brazos—. Lamento recordártelo.

—No te preocupes, intentó vivir con ello, después de todo es lo que me mantiene a seguir adelante —lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir—. Sun me ha estado ayudando a conseguir dinero, el chico es bastante bueno con ello.

—Sí, estaba enterado de eso —Green tomó las manos de la chica—. No te desesperes, seguramente tus padres saldrán bien librados.

—No lo sé Green, no lo sé —confesó, apretando la mano del chico—. Solo quiero que esta pesadilla termine.

Green sujetó con fuerzas las manos de su amiga, aquellas manos tan frías pero suaves que realmente le encantaban, aunque no siempre lo demostraba. El ver a Blue con aquellas lágrimas en sus ojos y con aquellos pequeños temblores le hizo sentir un gran vació en el estómago.

Sin embargo, Blue lentamente le soltó las manos y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas con una servilleta.

—Gracias por ayudarme, de verdad —Blue trató de sonreír—. Eres más lindo cuando dejas de ser tan serio.

Aquello no pudo evitar que Green riera levemente, ocultando esa risa girado la cabeza. Al hacer eso, el chico pudo ver a su pupilo acercarse a él.

—Buenas tardes, Green, señorita Blue —se presentó Mitsuru, saludando alegremente.

—Buenas, pequeño Mitsuru —Blue mantuvo aquella sonrisa—. Vienes a llevarte a mi Green, ¿verdad?

—Bue-bueno, yo…

—No necesitas contestarle, debes acostumbrarte a su humor —confesó Green, levantándose—. Nos veremos en la cena, suerte.

—Eres un aguafiestas —la chica también se levantó—. Vayan con cuidado, y esperó me devuelvas a mi Green entero, o tú vas a sustituirlo —dijo, guiñándole un ojo al chico.

Mitsuru no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al escuchar aquello último, despidiéndose de la chica mientras caminaba junto a su maestro. Aunque se sintió ligeramente avergonzado, la seriedad de Green lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo.

Luego de aquello, ambos comenzaron su camino hacia las canchas de combate donde llevaban a cabo sus entrenamientos. Por su parte, Blue fue directamente hacia la cocina.

Entrando a la gran habitación blanca repleta de ollas, platos y vasos, la castaña se puso su mandil y su bandana, lista para comenzar a cocinar la comida de esa noche. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera tomar un cuchillo, una voz la llamó desde afuera de la cocina.

—Señorita Blue, ¿puede venir un momento por favor? —preguntó un hombre alto, vestido con pantalones vaqueros y camiseta de manga larga a cuadros.

Blue tragó saliva y caminó de manera temerosa hacia donde se encontraba aquel extraño hombre, el cual era su supervisor directo. Temblorosa y sudando frío, la chica cruzó el umbral, encontrándose frente a frente con el hombre.

—¿Ocurre algo, señor Landa? —preguntó, asustada.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas que necesitábamos una nueva cocinera? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron relajarse bastante, suspirando aliviada.

—Sí, ¿acaso ya consiguió a alguien? —preguntó, aliviada.

—Afortunadamente si —el hombre se dio la vuelta—. Te presento a tu nueva compañera de trabajo.

Al quitarse de su rango de visión, Blue pudo ver a la nueva empleada de espaldas. Se trataba de una persona de piel blanca, cabello rojo hasta el cuello, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camiseta de color gris azulado y un chaleco de mezclilla.

—¿Silver? —se preguntó en su mente.

La chica se dio la vuelta, revelando unos enigmáticos ojos color rojo cobrizo y un mechón que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Blue abrió los ojos de par en par ante la presencia de aquella chica que tanto le recordaba a su amigo.

—Un gran honor conocerla, señorita Blue —la chica sonrió alegremente, tomando las manos de Blue con delicadeza—. Mi nombre es Silvana.

* * *

_**Bueno, hola queridos lectores xD.**_

_**Sip, después de un mes de inactividad les traigo una nueva historia larga.  
**__**Por el tiempo cuando empezaba a escribir en FF me gustaron mucho las historias de temática escolar, de hecho mi primer fanfic fue uno escolar (que terminó horrible y lo elimine, gracias a Arceus).  
**_**Y bueno, no queria quedarme con la espina de hacerlo, pero con casi siete años de experiencia creo que el resultado sera mejor que el de aquel entonces.  
**_**Como lo vieron al inicio, esta historia es colaborativa, la autora Cotton Blue tambien esta activamente involucrada en el proyecto, así que es mi primera colaboración xD, esperamos que les guste.**_

_**La historia se publicara cada fin de mes (no pude publicarla ayer por problemas de coordinación xD).**_

_**Espero les encante este proyecto, el cual se hace con mucho cariño.**_

_**Y antes de despedirme quisiera dar una dedicatorio especial a la autora "Ledayy", quien en antaño creo un fanfic que ame y odie en su momento xD, pero que ahora recuerdo con cariño, esperando que vuelva a publicar ese fanfic actualmente, o al menos un pequeño remake xD.**_

_**Sin mas, nos leemos en la próxima oportunidad, hasta luego :D**_


End file.
